In many situations, a service bus application developer may use a local development tool, for example, an interactive development environment (IDE) to develop service bus artifacts, for its many features (for example, refactoring) that are not available in other web-based configuration tools (for example, Oracle Service Bus Console).
With the popularity of a platform as a service, a service bus application developer may use an IDE running in an on-premises environment for development, and use a service bus instance on a public cloud platform for hosting.
However, a typical IDE may use a deployment feature that does not work with a service bus instance hosted on a public cloud platform. For example, Oracle's JDeveloper uses management beans for deployment, and the management bean can be prevented by a corporate proxy/firewall configuration.